Hipotenusa
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Teori; jika salah satu sudut segitiga adalah tegak lurus, sudut lain tentu saja berbagi jumlah lebih kecil. Antara bilangan serupa maupun yang lebih tidak adil.


Walau penghuni jurusan IPA, Hirose Yuuichi bukanlah siswa pecandu matematika. Titik.

Barang tentu dalil pitagoras yang hari ini dipelajarinya selama dua kali empat puluh lima menit di jam terakhir sekolah sukses membuatnya gila. (Yuuichi yakin telah menjadi satu-satunya spesies massal nan beruntung mengetahui bumi berbentuk bulat sempurna, bukan datar maupun memiliki sudut kesejajaran siku-siku.)

Katakanlah otak kirinya lebih sanggup mencerna matrik dan algoritma bahkan integral daripada melahap spesies trigonometri. Rupa-rupanya tanpa sadar hatinya sudah mantap untuk membenci trio sinus, cosinus dan tangen dari lubuk terdalam.

Rambut putih pucat— _sekilas transparan_ —menjatuhkan buku latihan soal ke atas ubin sewarna helainya saat mendengar lenguh familier. Mengganggu konsentrasinya di detik-detik penarikan akar untuk mengetahui nilai rentang dua kutub berseberangan karena bunyi alat pengukur saturasi detak jantung yang terbiasa konstan di level bawah dalam tempo lambat, kini tengah aktif—dan ia merasa beruntung menyaksikan langsung keajaiban luar biasa tersebut.

Bahwa sahabatnya yang hampir enam bulan terlelap dalam koma akhirnya berhasil memperlihatkan kembali irisnya pada dunia.

* * *

 **Hipotenusa  
** 「 _"_ a2 + b2 = c2 _"_ 」

 **Alive** (c) Tadashi Kawashima & Adachitoka  
 **Warning** : AT _._ Drama. Keju. Death chara.

. **  
**by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345) ** _  
_** _Plot & Beta_ by **Chounojou** (id: 2221272)

.

.

.

* * *

Semua hal masih persis sama di ruangan sengit bau obat-obatan—kecuali sosok yang terbiasa berbaring sembari menutup matanya di tempat tidur kini tengah duduk, berjuang mengais makanan di depannya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Kau baru siuman minggu lalu, Taisuke. Kenapa harus memaksakan diri?" nada itu sebal namun terselip rasa peduli, "Kalau kau memanggilku, aku bisa menyuapimu."

"Ada yang dari tadi asik bercumbu bersama angka. Membuatku tak tega," seutas cengiran khas merekah lebih lebar dari bulan sabit semalam.

Gesek gigi gemas, "Alasan kau."

Suasananya berubah—lebih hidup. Hari-hari yang biasanya monoton dengan alat pacu jantung sebagai pengganti metronom lamat-lamat dihiasi riuh rendah dan tawa renyah yang cukup lama absen di telinga.

Yuuichi menyelipkan pembatas di bab teori bilangan, menyingkirkan pustaka itu ke pinggir sofa sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian mendekati ranjang pasien. Membantu menaikkan bagian sandaran agar punggung si rambut hitam merebah lebih nyaman dalam rangka meneruskan aktivitas kunyah mengunyah di atas material empuk anti decubitus.

"Enam bulan, ya..." Taisuke bergumam di sela-sela kunyahan.

"Lima bulan dua belas hari. Kau baru saja melewati liburan musim dingin."

Dilihat Yuuichi, Taisuke mencoba menggerak-gerakkan bagian tangannya. Pundak hingga jari, kanan dan kiri bergantian dalam sebuah gerak lambat. Selanjutnya tubuhnya maju sedikit agar bisa memutar bahu dan kepala.

"Hanya bagian kaki masih terasa kebas. Tapi semua akan baik-baik saja..."

Suapan selanjutnya melayang untuk membungkam pesakitan yang boros kata di minggu pertama sadarnya, "Karenanya jangan bandel dan ikuti kata dokter."

"Setelah aku keluar nanti, kita bisa jalan-jalan lagi bertiga." tembaga Yuuichi terpaku pada senyum Taisuke yang secerah matahari, sementara miliknya sendiri bersembunyi di antara pelangi, "Aku juga rindu sekali dengan Megumi."

Sebuah nama berhasil membias pasang garis berhimpit menjadi koordinat tegak lurus. Euclide dalam bukunya yang berjudul _Element_ menyebutnya; segitiga.

"...kami sudah putus."

Yuuichi dan Taisuke sudah mengikat tali persahabatan tiga tahun lamanya, namun enam bulan ternyata lebih dari cukup untuk melepaskan lilitan itu perlahan. Yang mahkotanya meniru warna awan seakan bermutasi menjadi ujud asing tatkala sosok penasaran melayangkan tatapan bertanya yang sangat keterlaluan.

Untuk pertama kali dalam jadwal kunjungannya, Yuuichi ingin pulang lebih cepat.

* * *

.

* * *

 _Yin_ dan _Yang_ merupakan jenis monad; bersinggungan dengan dua posisi berhadapan persis seperti prinsip alami permukaan koin.

Sementara identitas mereka sederhana seumpama unsur garis. Membentuk kerincing lurus yang mampu memantau sudutnya satu sama lain, menjadikan elemen titik sebagai poros untuk mencetak sebuah ruas.

Jika Yuuichi adalah garis AC dan Taisuke adalah garis BC, maka Megumi adalah perpotongannya. Teorema ini tercipta semenjak Hirose muda yang tergila-gila berhasil mengungkapkan perasaan terpendamnya pada anggota wanita tunggal dalam grup kecil mereka kala mencicipi bangku terakhir SMA. Menjadikannya juru kunci penghubung dua sahabat yang akhirnya mampu melihat sudut mengerucut di depan mata.

Yuuichi dan Megumi memutuskan untuk bersama di penghujung musim semi.

"Iya, aku mau." berhasil menjadi jawaban dari "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" sehingga hubungan ketiganya beranjak ke level lebih tinggi.

Bergaris tiga.

—yang kesetimbangan sisinya rusak karena hari itu Taisuke gagal membuka kelopaknya matanya akibat kecelakaan tak terduga.

Faktanya ia hanya terburu-buru pergi ke sekolah pagi itu untuk memberi ucapan selamat perdana pada dua rekan yang berbahagia setelah melewati sebulan masa jadian. Kronologisnya masih sulit dipahami hingga kini. Saksi hidup nyata pun mustahil bicara, pihak kepolisian tidak mungkin menginterogasi taburan krisan yang berakhir tercecer di seputaran aspal berhias pekat darah.

"Jujur, aku tidak pernah menyangka. Padahal kalian sangat serasi."

Yuuichi mendengus pelan, menahan gelak simpati mendapati dirinya kembali dari lamunan karena pernyataan konyol, "Tidak semua yang kita lihat persis kenyataannya. Berlaku juga untuk Megumi."

Ruangan yang hanya berbalur rona putih telur tidak menjadi berbeda hanya karena Taisuke memaksakan vas bunga di ruangan dipenuhi Krisantemum. Sebuah lambang persahabatan, Yuuichi baru saja memeriksa _hanakotoba_ -nya di salah satu blog umum. Sehingga oleh-oleh berisi buah-buahan darinya menjadi visual seronok pemanja kornea.

"...aku hanya tidak habis pikir,"

"Kalau begitu cobalah habiskan semuanya, termasuk makananmu." saran yang lebih sehat di sela-sela kegiatan mengupas rumus quartil. Membiarkan ayakan garpu pencipta denting sumbang menjadi teman setia keduanya beberapa belas menit ke depan.

(Hari berikutnya, seluruh flora di lantai dua kamar 202 berganti dengan Bilberry.)

* * *

.

* * *

Sudah lima kali Taisuke terjatuh, serupa dengan jumlah Yuuichi yang menolongnya sebelum tubuh itu menyapa kerasnya dasar pijakan.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." tidak bosan-bosannya kalimat serupa terlontar hanya untuk diabaikan. Rangkulan di bahu diperkuat supaya karibnya mampu kembali menggenggam ulang palang sejajar.

"Belum. Masih ada dua set bolak-balik."

Desir protes, "Kubilang jangan memaksakan diri. Lumpuh kaki harus diperbaiki pelan-pelan, bukan pakai ngotot!"

Sahabatnya adalah contoh manusia hidup paling keras kepala yang ia tahu. Vonis lanjut yang menyatakan lasa parsial akibat cedera tulang belakang tidak melunturkan semangatnya menyingkirkan tongkat dan kursi roda. Bahkan instruktur-instruktur penanggungjawab dibuat pasrah ketika menu latihan lokomotor-nya dilanggar seenaknya karena tidak ada yang ingin berakhir di bilik THT akibat polusi suara.

 _The power of will_ —Taisuke menyebutnya, membuat Yuuichi tertawa sarkastik.

"Itu sih namanya masokis."

Si rambut putih memilih menyambut sekaleng soda tanpa membaca jenis rasa dari dalam mesin penjual minuman. Sekedar menemani sosok yang masih asik dengan alat-alat latihan berkala nan membosankan di luar jadwal pokok yang telah ditetapkan.

Pantatnya dibanting nyaman, mengisi salah satu bangku panjang empuk sewarna kulit kacang. Sejenak si penjenguk memilih diam dan mengamati, selingannya hanya protes dan sedikit siulan jahil untuk mengisi sepi.

"Setelah aku keluar dari sini, kita bertiga bisa berjalan-jalan bersama-sama lagi."

Kaleng di tangan Yuuichi hampir remuk karena tekanan genggam. Tidak cukup dengan fungsinya membasahi tenggorokan, remaja itu berharap likuid dingin yang baru saja melewati papila mampu mendinginkan sesuatu di hatinya yang sekejap terbakar panas.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah putus dengan Megumi..."

Konsentrasi hilang. Tubuh Taisuke kembali mencumbu lantai, namun kali ini tidak ada yang segera membantunya berdiri. Ada tungkai bersaraf mati yang mungkin ingin segera berlari menjelang sahabatnya lalu mengguncang pundaknya untuk mencecarnya dengan kalimat interogasi.

(Ternyata ada yang masih saja gagal membedakan segitiga siku dengan segitiga sama sisi.)

"Jelaskan, Yui!" sepertinya Taisuke dan ketangguhannya memang tidak boleh dianggap remeh.

"Dia yang seenaknya pergi meninggalkanku."

* * *

.

* * *

Taisuke bertransformasi ke arah masokis sejati di bawah bendera pemulihan berdurasi kilat, Yuuichi menyerah menasehati.

Sementara ia sendiri belum berhasil mengerti prinsip sudut istimewa. Bahwasanya garis AB telah hilang, namun mulutnya tetap bertanya mengapa sisa garis tetap membentuk busur, bukannya kembali bersisian sabagai deret linear. Yuuichi belum siap meyakini ilmu pasti sesungguhnya bertolak menolak dengan perbandingan hati.

(Mereka berdua positif mengidap masokis.)

Padahal salahnya juga kenapa si hitam jelaga berjuang mati-matian mempertaruhkan raga yang sempat di ambang maut. Taisuke seolah membuang belas kasih Anubis hanya karena sebuah iming-iming kalimat penawaran;

"Kalau keadaanmu sedikit lebih baik, minggu depan aku berjanji akan membawamu..."

Sudah terlambat untuk meralat. Albert Einstein akan menjadi orang yang terkejut pertama jika waktu berjalan mundur.

"—ke tempat terakhir kali Megumi berpijak sebelum pergi selamanya."

* * *

.

* * *

Seperti sudah diduga, atap sekolah di jam pulang memang mustahil disusup dengan mudah. Tidak ada akses sama sekali kecuali melewati jendela sempit yang berhubungan langsung dengan luaran pagar pembatas, meskipun itu sama artinya dengan menantang nyawa di ketinggian ratusan kaki.

Cukup menukik sedikit dan penglihatan mereka langsung disambut permadani kulit bumi yang terhampar jauh di bawah.

"Megumi juga menggunakan cara yang sama. Memanjat jendela kemudian menjatuhkan diri dengan sengaja." jelas Yuuichi yang sudah berhasil melewati bingkai tersebut seraya berhati-hati saat mencengkeram kawat pagar agar tidak tergelincir, sementara tangan lain membantu Taisuke menerobos.

Figur semi cacat itu terlihat berjuang keras tanpa bantuan kruk yang seharusnya masih mengapit area ketiak, memecah konsentrasi antara berhati-hati ketika menggamit jerijinya sembari mendengar karibnya bermonolog.

"Megumi menyukaimu..."

Taisuke berjengit, hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan. Pandangan mereka seumpama titik yang memaksa dua lintang bertaut namun sepasangnya lebih besar karena membelalak.

"Dia berkata jujur padaku akhirnya sebulan setelah kau jatuh koma." Yuuichi menatap lawan bicara diiringi senyum tanpa identitas, "Lalu kau tahu? Aku berbohong padanya kalau kemungkinan hidupmu sangat kecil dan tidak mungkin tertolong. Bahwa dokter angkat tangan dalam kasusmu segera,"

Tarik napas sejenak.

"—ternyata dia terlalu mencintaimu sampai memutuskan jatuh dari sini untuk menyusulmu."

"Yuuichi..."

"Aku membencimu, Taisuke. Lima bulan terakhir aku tidak bisa menjengukmu tanpa diliputi dendam. Menghentikan napasmu dengan cara mencabut atau menyumbat salah satu selang pernapasanmu selalu terpikirkan olehku tapi sama sekali tidak menarik untuk dilakukan."

Ulur jemari yang awalnya erat perlahan berganti menjadi sentuhan.

"Sekarang aku merelakan kalian bersama... kau senang, kan? Jangan dikira aku tidak tahu kalau sejak awal kau juga menyukainya dan sengaja mengalah."

"YUI—"

Pusat inradius terlalu jauh dari kerucut terujung. Perpanjangan salah satu garis sisinya dinilai terlalu pendek, sama sekali tidak adil bagi Yuuichi. Maka tautan itu disubstitusi kemudian oleh angin kosong yang terasa dingin. Menghempas lambat tubuh entitas lainnya ke dalam pelukan gravitasi.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Megumi, ya..."

Tanah keras berjarak ratusan kaki menjadi destinasi penghabisan Taisuke.

* * *

.

.

「 Nilai cateto mayor gagal ditemukan. Akarnya tak terdefinisi. 」

* * *

 **END**


End file.
